Bowled Out
Bowled Out is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season. In the US, it first aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, For the Birds in 1996. Plot During the last few days of Stepney's visit to the North Western Railway, an engine shortage has occurred and the only engine available is a diesel. When the Diesel arrives he insults the engines almost immediately, claiming them to be out of date. The engines are furious, but cannot think of a plan for revenge. There is no need though, as the Diesel sucks an inspector's bowler hat through his air-intake vent and breaks down just as he is about to take an express. Duck and Stepney who has longed for a long run, then volunteer in taking the train. Leaving the failed Diesel in the shed, the two engines set off down the Main Line and in record time reach Crovan's Gate where Gordon waits to take over. Stepney leaves the next day and while the engines bid him farewell, the Diesel creeps sulkily away leaving only two things to remember him by: a bad smell, and a battered bowler hat. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Stepney * The Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Shunting Yards * Bluebell Railway (mentioned) * Henry's Tunnel (deleted scene) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season. * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * This episode marks the final appearance of Sir Handel until the tenth season episode Follow that Flour. It also marks the last appearance of Crovan's Gate until the eighteenth season (excluding stock footage appearances in the seventh season). * In a rare picture, Gordon is in Henry's place when the Fat Controller makes the announcement. * According to the description on Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories, the Diesel was brought to Sodor to take over Daisy's work while she was ill. * This episode marks the Diesel's only speaking role to date and also his last appearance to date. Goofs * The goods train next to James is being pushed by a crew member, as a shadow is seen. * Gordon's buffers are slightly crooked at different points in the episode. * When the Diesel arrives, James swaps tracks from the left of Donald and Douglas to the right and then back again. * A pipe can be seen on the Diesel's air-intake in the close-up of the inspector's hat. * Stepney is missing his crew in the first shot. * When the Diesel breaks down, he has his air-intake covered, but when the inspector notices his hat, his air-intake cover is off. * In the close-ups of Duck and Stepney during the scene where the Diesel breaks down, the scenery changes. * In the shot of Duck and Stepney puffing up Gordon's Hill, a red and blue wire can be seen in the middle coach. In the same shot, the track in front of the engines appears to sink just before they roll over it. * Bertie has Bulgy's horn sound. * James has Smudger's whistle sound when he leaves the station. Conversely, James is missing his whistle in this shot. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound when he leaves the station. * After the Diesel grinds to a halt and the camera switches to Duck and Stepney and then back to the Diesel, he is slightly further away from the coaches. * When Duck and Stepney reach Gordon's Hill, Duck gains a lamp. * Gordon is missing his brake pipe. * In a rare still image, Gordon has a crooked buffer. * When the Diesel arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, the braking sound is heard long before he actually stops. * When the engines are whistling at Tidmouth Sheds, Percy's whistle sound is heard, but he is not in the sheds. This is because stock audio from Thomas' Christmas Party is used. * In the second shot, the camera lens can be seen at the top left hand corner. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:BowledOuttitlecard.png|UK title card File:BowledOutUStitlecard.png|US title card File:BowledOutNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:BowledOutSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:BowledOutWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:BowledOutGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:BowledOutJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:BowledOut1.png|Gordon and Stepney File:BowledOut2.png|Henry, Stepney, Thomas, James and Duck File:BowledOut3.png File:BowledOut4.png|Stepney File:BowledOut5.png|The Fat Controller File:BowledOut6.png|Duck File:BowledOut7.png File:BowledOut8.png File:BowledOut9.png|James File:BowledOut10.png|The Diesel File:BowledOut11.png File:BowledOut12.png File:BowledOut13.png|Duck, Thomas, Henry and Gordon File:BowledOut14.png File:BowledOut15.png File:BowledOut16.png File:BowledOut17.png|"Disgraceful!" File:BowledOut18.png|"Disgusting!" File:BowledOut19.png|"Despiscable!" File:BowledOut20.png|"To say such things to us!" File:BowledOut21.png File:BowledOut22.png File:BowledOut23.png|The Engine Inspector File:BowledOut24.png File:BowledOut25.png File:BowledOut26.png|Duck and Stepney File:BowledOut27.png File:BowledOut29.png File:BowledOut30.png File:BowledOut31.png File:BowledOut32.png File:BowledOut33.png File:BowledOut34.png File:BowledOut35.png File:BowledOut36.png File:BowledOut37.png File:BowledOut38.png File:BowledOut39.png File:BowledOut40.png File:BowledOut41.png File:BowledOut42.png File:BowledOut43.png File:BowledOut44.png File:BowledOut45.png File:BowledOut46.png File:BowledOut47.png File:BowledOut48.png File:BowledOut49.png|Stepney and Edward File:BowledOut50.png File:BowledOut51.png File:BowledOut52.png File:BowledOut53.png|Crovan's Gate File:BowledOut54.png File:BowledOut55.png File:BowledOut56.png File:BowledOut57.png File:BowledOut58.png File:BowledOut59.png|Thomas and Duck File:BowledOut60.png|Henry and Gordon File:BowledOut61.png|Thomas, Stepney and Percy File:BowledOut62.png File:BowledOut63.png File:BowledOut64.png File:BowledOut65.jpg|Gordon's crooked buffer File:BowledOut66.jpg File:BowledOut67.jpg File:BowledOut68.jpg File:BowledOut69.jpg File:BowledOut70.jpg File:BowledOut71.jpg|Deleted scene File:BowledOut72.jpg File:BowledOut73.png File:BowledOut74.png File:BowledOut75.png File:BowledOut76.png Episode File:Bowled Out - British Narration|UK Narration File:Bowled Out-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video